Tyskland
(31 december 2012) |folkmängd_år=2012 |befolkningstäthet_rank=37:a |invånare/km2=auto |högstapunkt=Zugspitze |högstapunkt_meter=2 962 |störstasjö=Bodensjön |störstasjö_yta=571,5 |längstaflod=Rhen |längstaflod_längd=865 |självständighet=Tysklands enande |självständighet_dekl=18 januari 1871 |självständighet_erk=18 januari 1871 |bnp_rank=5:e |bnp_totalt=3 227 miljarder US$ |bnp/invånare=39 500 US$ |hdi = 0,920 |hdi_rank = 5:e |hdi_år = 2012 |gini=27 |gini_rank=10:e |gini_år=2006 |valuta=euro 2 |valutakod=EUR |tidszon=CET |utc_offset=+1 |sommartid=CEST |sommartid_offset=+2 |nationaldag=3 oktober |nationalsång=Deutschlandlied (endast 3:e strofen) |nationalitetsmärke=D |landskod=DE, DEU |landsnummer=49 |år=2013 |fotnot=1Officiella minoritetsspråk är danska, lågtyska, sorbiska, romani och frisiska. 2 Före 2002: Deutsche Mark (DM, DEM). }} Tyskland ( ), formellt Förbundsrepubliken Tyskland ( ), är en förbundsstat belägen i Centraleuropa bestående av 16 delstater (tyska: Bundesländer). Tyskland är ett av världens ledande industriländer. Det gränsar i norr mot Nordsjön, Östersjön och Danmark, i öster mot Polen och Tjeckien, i söder mot Österrike och Schweiz, samt i väster mot Frankrike, Luxemburg, Belgien och Nederländerna. Tysklands moderna historia präglas av andra världskriget som medförde att landet efter krigsslutet 1945 delades upp i Västtyskland (BRD) och Östtyskland (DDR). Österrike, som hade införlivats 1938, blev åter självständigt och Tyskland förlorade stora landområden som annekterades av andra länder, främst Polen. Den 3 oktober 1990 återförenades landet genom att DDR delades upp i delstater som uppgick i Västtyskland, tillsammans under namnet Tyskland. Flaggan antogs år 1949. Färgkombinationen svart-rött-gult var en nationalsymbol i kampen mot Napoleon 1813-1815 och fastställdes som flagga för Tyska förbundet 1848, ersattes 1871 av kejserliga svart-vit-röda, återinförd av Weimarrepubliken 1919, ersatt 1933 av hakkorsflaggan. Tyskland, i egenskap av dåvarande Västtyskland, är en av de stater som var grundande medlemmar av Europeiska kol- och stålgemenskapen 1951, den organisation som sedermera utvecklades till Europeiska unionen. Landet är även medlem av militäralliansen Nato sedan 1955. Tyskland är med sina 81 miljoner invånare det näst folkrikaste landet i Europa efter Ryssland. Efter USA är Tyskland den näst mest populära destinationen för permanent migration i världen. Tyskland har dessutom den största ekonomin i Europa, och den femte största i världen. Officiella namn * 1871–1933 Deutsches Reich, kejsardöme till 1918, därefter parlamentarisk demokrati (Weimarrepubliken) till 1933. * 1933–1945 Deutsches Reich, men från 1938 används Großdeutsches Reich alltmer i officiella sammanhang, medan beteckningen Tredje riket under kriget ogillades av den tyska ledningen. * 1949–1990 Bundesrepublik Deutschland (BRD) respektive Deutsche Demokratische Republik (DDR). * 1990- Bundesrepublik Deutschland (BRD). Historia Ursprunget till Tyskland kan sägas vara det Östfrankiska riket, som uppstod efter delningen av det Frankiska riket år 843. Tyskromerska riket När den östfrankiske härskaren Otto I, som både utökade och konsoliderade rikets och sin egen makt, år 962 dessutom lät sig krönas med den romerska kejsarkronan av påven Johannes XII blev han kejsare över Tysk-romerska riket eller egentligen Heliga romerska riket. Detta kejsarrike var mer något av ett förbund av stater med en gemensam kejsare som formellt överhuvud, men varade till 1806. miniatyr|Alpslottet [[Neuschwanstein i södra Tyskland uppfördes av kung Ludwig II av Bayern 1869]] Tyska förbundet Tysk-romerska riket upplöstes år 1806, under Napoleonkrigen, men ersattes efter Wienkongressen 1815 av Tyska förbundet, som i sig inte var en monarki men som hade den österrikiske kejsaren som formellt överhuvud, vilket även Tysk-romerska riket hade haft. Preussen, som hade vuxit till en stormakt med maktambitioner, såg under Otto von Bismarcks ledning till att utmanövrera Österrike och kunde efter segern i Tyska enhetskriget 1866 bilda Nordtyska förbundet, som slutligen, under tysk-franska kriget, samlade även de övriga staterna, utom Österrike, till Tyska riket. Kejsardömet Tyskland Den 18 januari 1871, i slutet av det fransk-tyska kriget, proklamerades det nya Tyska riket i slottet Versailles och kung Vilhelm I av Preussen blev tysk kejsare. Detta kejsardöme föll samman redan 1918, under inre upplösning i samband med det tyska nederlaget i första världskriget. Weimarrepubliken År 1919 bildades Weimarrepubliken, den första tyska parlamentariska demokratin. Den stora depressionen i början av 1930-talet drabbade nog Tyskland hårdare än något annat land i Europa. Landet drabbades inte bara av ekonomiskt utan även politiskt sammanbrott. Motsättningarna blev allt extremare och våldsammare, vilket också fick många att tappa tilltron till den fortfarande unga demokratin. Nazityskland Detta banade väg för Nazityskland (1933-1945), den period då Tyskland leddes av Adolf Hitler och hans Nationalsocialistiska tyska arbetarepartiet (NSDAP), som snabbt efter maktövertagandet 1933 etablerade en enpartistat och diktatur, som redan den 21 mars samma år satte upp det första koncentrationslägret i Dachau för politiska fångar. I sina maktambitioner att expandera till det Stortyska riket, startade Nazityskland andra världskriget 1939. Under kriget erövrade och ockuperade Tyskland till en början stora områden både i Europa och Nordafrika. Nazisterna förföljde och mördade miljontals judar och andra minoriteter i Förintelsens slutgiltiga lösning. Trots alliansen Axelmakterna med andra nationer, främst Italien och Japan, besegrades dock Tyskland 1945 – cirka 8 800 000 tyskar hade dött under kriget 1939–1945. Väst- och Östtyskland miniatyr|vänster|Tysklands politiska delning efter andra världskriget (1949). [[Västtyskland i blått, Östtyskland i rött, Saarområdet som gjorts till ett franskt ekonomiskt protektorat i grönt. Ruhrområdet i brunt var i viss grad underställt "The International Authority for the Ruhr". Den östra fjärdedelen av Tyskland i grått annekterades av Polen och Sovjetunionen och befolkningen flyttades under en period av flera år.]] Tyskland blev efter förlusten 1945 ockuperat av de allierade segermakterna Frankrike, Sovjetunionen, Storbritannien och USA. De polacker som bodde i det av Sovjetunionen annekterade östra Polen (1,4 miljoner) förflyttades till stor del (80 %) till de nya områden öster om linjen Oder/Neisse som tidigare varit tyska. Utöver ett stort antal interna flyktingar, fick Tyskland under och efter krigsslutet ta emot en stor mängd flyende och fördrivna tyskar från sina förlorade områden; till 1947 hade totalt runt 10 miljoner tyskar och tyskspråkiga på detta vis kommit till de fyra ockupationszonerna, till 1950 knappt 12,5 miljoner. Efterkrigstidens politiska spänningar mellan öst och väst, i det s.k. kalla kriget, gjorde att två tyska stater bildades, knutna till var sitt maktblock; de västliga ockupationszonerna bildade den 23 maj 1949 Förbundsrepubliken Tyskland (BRD) "Västtyskland", medan den sovjetiska zonen blev Tyska demokratiska republiken (DDR) "Östtyskland" den 7 oktober samma år. De i bl.a. Sverige använda benämningarna Västtyskland (BRD) och Östtyskland (DDR) var formellt inte korrekta och användes normalt inte i Tyskland, där man oftast talade om "republiken" (i DDR om den egna staten) och "förbundsrepubliken" (i BRD om den egna staten). Fram till 1970-talet var relationerna kyliga mellan länderna. Västtyskland kom på sitt håll att vara drivande i det europeiska integrationsarbetet inom ramen för EG/EU som man var med och grundade 1957. Under 1970-talet inleddes en normalisering av relationerna mellan BRD och DDR. Under den västtyske förbundskanslern Willy Brandt inleddes Ostpolitik som hade som mål att skapa bättre relationer med Östeuropa. 1973 gick både BRD och DDR med i FN. Murens fall hösten 1989 miniatyr|höger|upright|Berlinmuren vid Brandenburger Tor den 10 november 1989 Efter reformer i andra östländer, var den östtyska regimen sensommaren och hösten 1989 pressad och hade svårt att hantera situationen. Hundratusentals östtyskar flydde till väst via andra östländer, som lättat på sina gränsregleringar. Demonstrationer för demokrati, inte minst de s.k. måndagsdemonstrationerna, utbröt i flera östtyska städer, inklusive Östberlin. Kommunistpartiets politbyrå beslutade den 9 november att med tanke på det politiska trycket tillåta privata besök i väst. Det skulle gälla från följande dag, och ansökan skulle egentligen krävas. Bristande samordning gjorde dock att man stod handlingsförlamad när stora folkmassor samma kväll samlades vid Berlinmurens gränsövergångar och krävde passage. Murens fall var plötsligt ett faktum och Östtyskland stod inför en kraftig politisk kursändring, ofta kallad "die mauern". Inom ett år var DDR upplöst och dess område upptaget inom Förbundsrepubliken Tyskland. Tysklands återförening Efter Berlinmurens fall 1989 inleddes en process som ledde till att Tyska demokratiska republiken, DDR, upphörde att existera och fem nya förbundsländer, liksom östra Berlin, anslöt sig till Förbundsrepubliken Tyskland den 3 oktober 1990. Inför denna återförening beslutades den 22 juli 1990 om att DDR:s 14 delområden, Bezirke, utanför Berlin, i samband med anslutningen till förbundsrepubliken i oktober, skulle bilda de 5 förbundsländerna Brandenburg, Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, Sachsen, Sachsen-Anhalt och Thüringen. Dessas gränser var i stort, men inte helt, överensstämmande med de delstater som upphörde i DDR under 1950-talet. Den 31 augusti undertecknades ett fördrag mellan förbundsrepubliken och DDR om det kommande enandet. I Två plus fyra-fördraget, slutet i Moskva den 12 september 1990, uppsade de fyra segrarmakterna efter andra världskriget (Sovjetunionen, USA, Frankrike och Storbritannien) sina rättigheter i Tyskland och Tyskland erkände Oder-Neisse-linjen som sin östgräns. Den 3 oktober 1990 anslöt sig så de nya delstaterna till Förbundsrepubliken Tyskland. I och med att DDR-området anslöt sig till förbundsrepubliken upphörde aldrig den senare att existera och det som i dag kallas Tyskland är den statsbildning som tidigare kallades Västtyskland i Sverige. Samtidigt, den 3 oktober 1990, blev Berlin officiellt det återförenade Tysklands huvudstad. Först 1991 kom dock beslutet om den fysiska flytten av Tysklands parlament, förbundsdagen, och regering till Berlin. Geografi höger|miniatyr|Topografisk karta över Tyskland. Tyskland är, med en något större yta än Finlands, Europas åttonde största land. Det sträcker sig från Nordsjön och Östersjön i norr till Alperna i söder. Från den nordligaste punkten på ön Sylt till den sydligaste punkten vid Oberstdorf i Bayern är det 876 kilometer. Det längsta avståndet mellan västliga och östliga gränsen är 640 kilometer. Landskapet blir högre ju längre söderut man kommer. Norra Tyskland består av Nordtyska låglandet och ligger lägre än 200 meter över havet. Den formades huvudsakligen vid senaste istiden under påverkan av inlandsis som skapat dess jordlager och format dess smältvattenflöden. Nordsjöns kust är flackt och består av marskland, dyner och sandfält. Dynrader som brutits sönder bildar Ost - och Nordfrisiska öarna. Mellantyska berglandet har sönderdelad topografi som veckats under variskiska bergskedjebildningen vilken till stor del brutits ned till en plan slätt och sedan täckts av lager under främst trias. Berggrundens rörelse har under alpina bergskedjebildningen gjort att vissa block har höjts och eroderats ned till berggrunden, andra har sänkts. På vardera sidor om mellersta Rhen finns Rhenska skifferbergen med flera olika bergsmassiv. Österut finns flera horstplatåer, tex Harz och Thüringer Wald, söder om Main flera cuestaplatåer tex Erzgebirge. Bayerska platån begränsas av olika floder och bifloder, Donau, Iller, Lech, Isar och Inn. Vid gränsen till Schweiz och Österrike, längst i söder, tar Tyskland del av Alperna. Där ligger också Tyskland högsta berg, Zugspitze, med 2 962 meter över havet. Den största floden som delvis ligger i Tyskland är Donau, som rinner ut i Svarta havet. Alla andra större floder flyter till Nord- eller Östersjön. Rhen är den flod som är längst på Tysklands territorium. Av dess 1 320 kilometer går 865 kilometer genom Tyskland eller längs tysk gräns. Andra betydande floder är Elbe, Main, Oder, Weser och Saale. Tyskland har ett flertal sjöar som bildades under istiden. Vattnet fyllde upp fördjupningar som isen skapade. De flesta sjöarna finns i Mecklenburg och runt Alperna. Bodensjön är den största sjö som delvis ligger i Tyskland och Müritz är den största sjö som ligger med hela ytan i Tyskland. Längs Nordsjöns kustlinje finns många öar som bildar långa kedjor. De var tidigare en del av fastlandet och blev senare avskurna genom landsänkning, så att havsvattnet flöt in i mellanrummet. Öarna i Östersjön är större, och där ligger också Tysklands största ö, Rügen. Klimat Tysklands klimat är tempererat fuktigt klimat med små regionala skillnader, för det mesta kontinentalt med stora temperaturskillnader mellan sommar och vinter. Landets norra delar påverkas mer av havets vindar och där är temperaturskillnaderna ganska små. De blir större ju längre söderut man kommer. Det mildaste klimatet har övre Rhendalen där temperaturen sommartid kan uppnå 40 plusgrader. Rekordtemperaturen är 40,4 plusgrader i Roth bei Nürnberg år 2003. Det kallaste klimatet har man i Alperna. Nederbörden är ojämnt fördelad över landet. Nordsjö -och Östersjökusten i norr domineras av fuktiga västliga vindar som släpper av sig mycket nederbörd. Regnigast är det dock i dalgångarna i Alperna där nederbörden kan vara så hög som 2000 mm per år. En liten del runt den lågt belägna Bodensee har ett subtropiskt klimat. Växtliv Tyskland tillhör mellaneuropeiska lövskogszonen, trots stora odlingar finns områden med alm, lind, ek, bok och avenbok. Längs den sandiga nordsjökusten finns sandbindare t.ex. sandrör och buskarna havtorn och vresros. I nordväst ljunghedar av atlantisk typ med viss kärr och mossar. I öster finns tallskog och ljung på den sandliga marken i det flacka landskapet. Naturlig barrskog är ovanligt. I Schwarzwald omges odlad mark av gran och silvergran på de högre bergryggarna. Söderut finns bok och silvergran på högre höjder som övergår till artrik örtflora, te.x. gentianor, bräckor och vivor. Djurliv Endemiska arter saknas i princip. Däggdjur t.ex. rådjur, kronhjort, vildsvin, rödräv och fälthare är utbrett. Utsläppta tvättbjörnar finns nu i stora stammar i norr och planterade för jakt finns mufflonfår i centrala Tyskland, i skogar och bland berg tjäder, pärluggla, järpe och hackspett. Norr, längsmed nordsjön, har stora mängder rastande och övervintrande fåglar te.x. tärnor. I öst stork, tranor, örn och hackspett. Ovanliga grod- och kräldjur är alpsalamander, barnmorskegroda och kärrsköldpada. Administrativ indelning Tyskland är en förbundsrepublik som bildas av 16 Länder (länder; talspråket även: Bundesländer, svenska: delstaterna eller förbundsländer). De olika delstaterna har långtgående autonomi bland annat inom utbildningsområdet. De varierar i invånarantal från cirka 670 000 (Bremen) till cirka 18 000 000 (Nordrhein-Westfalen). Fem av Tysklands förbundsländer (Baden-Würtemberg, Bayern, Hessen, Nordrhein-Westfalen och Sachsen) har en indelning i Regierungsbezirke (totalt 22 stycken). Niedersachsen, Rheinland-Pfalz och Sachsen-Anhalt har avskaffat Regierungsbezirke under de senaste åren. Förbundsländerna är i sin tur delade i distrikt (tyska: Kreis, eller Landkreis) och distriktfria städer (tyska: "Kreisfreie Stadt"). Registreringsnummer på tyska bilar bygger på kretsindelningen. Tysklands kommuner är drygt 11 000 till antalet. Den största är staden Berlin (cirka 3,5 miljoner invånare), som också bildar en egen delstat och den minsta heter Gröde och ligger i Schleswig-Holstein. 250px|miniatyr|höger|Karta över Tyskland. Städer De fem största städerna i Tyskland är # Berlin (3 431 675 invånare) # Hamburg (1 746 893 inv.) # München (1 294 608 inv.) # Köln (1 000 660 inv.) # Frankfurt am Main (667 468 inv.) I Tyskland finns det 11 storstadsregioner. I de 11 regionerna bor det runt 49 miljoner invånare, vilket motsvarar nästan 60 % av Tysklands befolkning. Styrelseskick Tyskland är en republik som styrs genom parlamentarisk demokrati. Statschefen kallas för Förbundspresident. Hans eller hennes roll är framförallt ceremoniell. Förbundspresidenten väljs av en särskild grupp, kallad förbundsförsamling, för sitt uppdrag och kan inneha det i högst två omgångar på fem år vardera. Parlamentet på förbundsnivå är uppdelat i två kammare och tillsätts genom ett mixat valsystem. Dels den kammare som kallas Förbundsdagen och som mest motsvarar ett underhus. Överhusets roll spelas av förbundsrådet i vilket delstaterna finns representerade. Tyskland är en federal stat och är uppdelad i ett antal delstater. Delstaterna har ett stort självstyre. Varje delstat har en egen ministerpresident och eget parlament som styr delstaten. Landet har även en författningsdomstol. Tyskland är medlem i EU och är en av unionens ursprungliga sex medlemmar. Tyskland ingår även i euroområdet. En viktig EU-institution ligger i Tyskland, nämligen Europeiska centralbanken som har sitt säte i Frankfurt am Main. Tyskland räknas som en av världens mest demokratiska stater enligt ett flertal internationella index. Politik miniatyr|270px|Förbundsdagen, det tyska parlamentet i Berlin. :Se även:Lista över förbundspresidenter, Lista över förbundskanslerer, Lista över utrikesministrar, Lista över politiska partier i Tyskland Regeringsmakten har skiftat mellan kristdemokratiska CDU och socialdemokratiska SPD sedan 1949. Landet regeras sedan oktober 2009 av en koalition mellan CDU/CSU och FDP. Valet till den 18:e förbundsdagen äger rum den 22 september 2013. CDU bildar på riksplanet en union, CDU/CSU, med det bayeriska systerpartiet CSU. CDU/CSU har även tidigare regerat i koalition med FDP. Också SPD har regerat i koalition med FDP men regerade 1998-2005 med tyska miljöpartiet Bündnis 90/Die Grünen. Die Grünen kom in i den västtyska förbundsdagen 1983. FDP har således delvis förlorat sin tidigare roll som vågmästare. Även Die Linke, som delvis har sitt ursprung i det gamla östtyska kommunistpartiet, är företrätt i förbundsdagen. Efter att CDU regerat sedan förbundsrepublikens grundande 1949, bildades 1966 den stora koalitionen (''die große Koalition) som innebar att CDU och SPD tillsammans bildade regering, med en svag opposition som följd. Den innebar att SPD för första gången kom till regeringsmakten. 1969 tog SPD regeringsmakten utan CDU, genom att i stället gå i koalition med FDP. 1982 återkom CDU till makten, med Helmut Kohl som förbundskansler, sedan FDP gjort en politisk kursändring, kallad "die Wende", och lämnat regeringssamarbetet med SPD. Kohl blev 1990 det återförenade Tysklands första förbundskansler. 1998 gick den kohlska eran till ända då SPD vann valet tillsammans med Bündnis 90/Die Grünen och Gerhard Schröder blev ny förbundskansler. Det var en milstolpe för de gröna, som för första gången kom till regeringsmakten. De grönas Joschka Fischer blev historisk utrikesminister och vicekansler. Då valresultatet 2005 inte visade någon entydig segrare, enades CDU/CSU och SPD om att på nytt bilda en stor koalition. Som förbundskansler valde man CDU:s partiordförande Angela Merkel, som är den första kvinnan på posten. Merkel är kvar som förbundskansler sedan valet 2009, nu som ledare för en koalition mellan CDU/CSU och FDP. Utrikespolitik miniatyr|höger|Tyskland var drivande i skapandet av [[Europeiska kol- och stålgemenskapen och Europeiska ekonomiska gemenskapen.]] Under de första efterkrigsåren kretsade utrikespolitiken kring att få Tyskland tillbaka in i den internationella gemenskapen. Förbundskansler Konrad Adenauer, som under en period även var utrikesminister, lade stor vikt vid relationen med Frankrike. Västtyskland var drivande i skapandet av Europeiska kol- och stålgemenskapen och Europeiska ekonomiska gemenskapen. Då den tyska delningen blev ett faktum under 1950-talet förstärktes banden med USA, vilket demonstrerades av Adenauers USA-resa och Kennedys besök i Berlin 1963. Utrikespolitiken präglades under lång tid av Västtysklands komplicerade relation till DDR och skapandet av Hallstein-doktrinen. Lämnandet av Hallstein-doktrinen till förmån för Östpolitiken slutet av 1960-talet medgav inte bara nya relationer med DDR utan med hela Östblocket. 1973 blev båda tyska staterna medlemmar i FNUnited Nations Member StatesUnited Nations Member States. Tysklands utrikesdepartement, Auswärtiges Amt (AA), har sitt säte i Berlin.diplo – Startseite – HTTP Status 404 Försvar miniatyr|vänster|Tyska soldater i Afghanistan år 2009. Tyskland var efter andra världskriget utan en egen armé och diskussioner fördes om Tyskland över huvud taget skulle ha en armé igen. Det kalla kriget förde med sig en utveckling där Västtyskland och Östtyskland fick varsin försvarsmakt som knöts till Nato respektive Warszawapakten. Efter återföreningen blev Bundeswehr hela Tysklands försvarsmakt. Tysklands försvarsmakt samlas under Bundeswehr som skapades 1955bundeswehr.de: Geschichte. Under Bundeswehr återfinns Bundesheer (armén), Bundesmarine (marinen) och Luftwaffe (flygvapnet). Tyskland deltar i internationella fredsbevarande insatser och Nato-samarbeten. Tyskland följer den gängse europeiska trenden och genomför omfattande omstruktureringar av sin försvarsmakt, med bland annat nedläggningar av förband som följd. Tyskland har alltjämt Västeuropas största försvarsmakt. Den tyska försvarsmakten har ofta hamnat i diskussioner rörande deltagande i internationella operationer med bakgrund i Wehrmachts handlingar under andra världskriget. Det har framförallt rört frågan om deltagande i krigszoner som fredsbevarande trupper. Rättsväsen Den tyska rätten har efter inträdde i EU till viss del anpassats efter dess rätt. Historiskt påverkade romersk rätt den tyska civillagen Bürgerliches Gesetzbuch, (BGB). Den är känd för sin logiska uppbyggnad och klarhet, men svårförstådd för en icke-jurist. BGBs påverkan på japanska civilrätten är känd. Vidare finns i rättsordningen handelslagen Handelsgesetzbuch (HGB), civilprocesslagen Zivilprozessordnung (ZPO), starfflagen Strafgezetsbuch (StGB), starffprocesslagen Strafprozessordnung (StPO), förvaltninglagen Verwaltungsverfahrensgesetz (VwVfG) och förvaltningsprocesslagen Verwaltungsordnung (VwGO). Att endast högsta instans tillhör den federala statsapparaten och övriga domstolar är delstatliga, är något som kännetecknar Tyskland. Den federala domstolen Bundesgerichtshof (BGH) är i spets för de allmänna domstolarna och prövar endast fall som ej rör rena fakta- eller bevisfrågor. Under denna står ett antal appellationsdomstolar Oberlandesgericht (OLG). Första instans avgörs av Landgericht (LG) eller Amtsgericht (AG), förekommer lokala avvikelser. Flera instanser förekommer för förvaltningsdomstolar Verwaltungsgericht, författningsdomstol Bundesverfassungsgericht, skattesdomstolar Finanzgericht, arbetsdomstolar Arbeitsgericht, socialförsäkringsdomstolar Sozialgericht. Demografi Folkmängd Tyskland hade den 31 december 2012 en befolkning på personer. Zensus 2011 Den 9 maj 2011 genomförde Tyskland den första stora folkräkningen sedan landets sammanslagning, Zensus 2011. Tidigare uppskattningar av folkmängd gjordes på framräkningar utgående från de senaste folkräkningarna i Västtyskland (1987) och Östtyskland (1990), men nu gjordes en sammanställning av data från lokala befolkningsregister över hela Tyskland, tillsammans med ett antal stickprovsfrågor. Statistiken för den 9 maj 2011 visade att man måste skriva ned antalet invånare med runt 1,5 miljoner, till personer. Med Zensus 2011 som grund, har Tysklands befolkning den 31 december 2012 beräknats till personer. Religion miniatyr|[[Kölnerdomen, katedralen i Köln.]] Kristendomen är den största religionen i Tyskland, med 52 miljoner registrerade anhängare (63%) 2013. 2007 var 26,5 miljoner protestanter (32,3%) och 25,5 miljoner katoliker (31,0%).Religionen in Deutschland: Mitgliederzahlen(German), Religionswissenschaftlicher Medien- und Informationsdienst, hämtad, May 05-30. Historiskt är Tysklands kristna sedan 1500-talets och 1600-talets religionsstrider huvudsakligen protestanter i de norra delarna av landet, medan katolicismen dominerar i Sydtyskland, men gränserna mellan katolska och protestantiska områden har i modern tid blivit mindre skarpa. Den näst största religionen är islam med 4,3 miljoner anhängare (5 %)Germany Has 1 Million More Muslims than Previously Thought. Spiegel Online. 24 juni 2009. följt av buddhism och judendom, båda med ungefär anhängare (ca 0,25 %). Hinduism har ungefär anhängare (0,1 %) och sikhism (0,09%). Alla andra religiösa samfund har mindre än anhängare. Runt 24,4 miljoner tyskar (29 %) är inte registrerade i något samfund. I tidigare Östtyskland är andelen invånare som uppger att de inte tillhör någon religion omkring 75%, med den största andelen, 81,7 %, i förbundslandet Sachsen-Anhalt. Detta sätts i samband med den statliga ateistiska ideologin i Östtyskland, där utträde ur kyrkosamfund aktivt uppmuntrades. Ekonomi miniatyr|[[Frankfurt am Main är Tysklands främsta finansiella centrum. Det är även säte för Europeiska centralbanken.]] Tyskland är ett av världens rikaste länder med en framgångsrik industri. Tyskland var år 2008 världens största exportnation, och världens tredje största ekonomi. Många företagskoncerner finns inom kemi-, elektronik-, finans- och energi-sektorerna. Tysklands starkaste tillväxtregioner är Baden-Württemberg, Hessen och Bayern. Regionalstöd riktas främst till östra Tyskland (forna DDR) samt krisdrabbade delar av Ruhrområdet som sedan 1970-talet genomgått stora omstruktureringar. Tyskland har en av de högsta lönenivåerna i EU och med en stark löneutveckling de senaste decennierna. Infrastruktur :Huvudartikel:Infrastruktur i Tyskland :Se även: Tysklands motorvägar, Kategori:Transport i Tyskland Tysklands vägnät har hög standard. Redan under 1930-talet började det byggas motorvägar i stor omfattning. Idag har Tyskland ett väl utbyggt motorvägsnät. Än idag byggs det nya motorvägar trots att landet redan har ett motorvägssystem som når till de flesta delar av landet. De flesta nya motorvägar byggs i de nya förbundsländerna i östra Tyskland eftersom DDR-regimen inte prioriterade utbyggnaden lika högt som regimen i väst. Tyskland är idag ett av de länder som har högst vägstandard, dock finns det fortfarande vägar i östra Tyskland som inte håller samma höga standard som de i västra Tyskland. Även mindre vägar är ofta i gott skick i Tyskland. |miniatyr|vänster|[[InterCityExpress|ICE.]] En av anledningarna att transportnätet, främst motorvägarna är så väl utbyggda är att Tyskland ligger centralt i Europa och man i de flesta fall måste passera Tyskland för att ta sig ifrån västra Europa till östra Europa. Även trafiken till och från Europas norra delar måste i allmänhet ta sig igenom Tyskland för att komma till sydligare länder. Motorvägsnätet i Tyskland är det tredje största i världen. I Europa har Tyskland konkurrens om första platsen av Frankrike som också har ett motorvägsnät som är ungefär lika stort. Till skillnad från vägnätet i Frankrike har Tyskland knappt några vägtullar alls. År 2005 infördes emellertid vägtullar på motorvägar, men då endast för lastbilar med en totalvikt över 12 ton. Avsikten med detta är att flytta en del av godstrafiken från motorvägarna till järnvägarna. Historiskt har floderna varit och är fortfarande mycket viktiga för godstransporterna. Hamburg har med sitt läge vid Nordsjön och floden Elbe blivit ett av Europas stora transportcentra. Andra viktiga floder är Rhen, Main och Donau. Vidare finns ett väl utbyggt kanalsystem som förbinder de olika floderna. Höghastighetståget ICE, med en toppfart på över 300 km/h, är Tysklands motsvarighet till franska TGV. Något långsammare, med toppfarter kring 200 km/h, går de tyska snabbtågen, som kallas InterCity, och motsvarar X2000 i Sverige. Utbildning miniatyr|[[Universitetet i Heidelberg.]] I Tyskland får varje delstat välja sin utbildningspolitik själva, vilket gör att skolsystemen skiftar en del från delstat till delstat. I huvudsak är dock skolgången i de olika delstaterna ganska lik varandra. Tyska skolbarn väljer vid en tidig ålder inriktning i skolan. Tyska barn börjar skolan när de är 6 år. Alla måste gå i skolan i 9 eller 10 år. Dessutom tillkommer ett antal år i yrkesskolan. Den sammanlagda skoltiden uppgår i regel till minst 12 år. Skolsystemet har stora variationer beroende på att varje enskild delstat utformar utbildningen. Bredvid de klassiska universitetsstäderna (Tübingen, Heidelberg, Jena, Freiburg im Breisgau, Göttingen med flera) har efter 1945 en räcka nya universitets- och högskolor skapats runt om i Tyskland. Kultur Konst Under gotiken blomstrade skulptur- och målarkonsten i Tyskland och flera tyska mästare fick viktiga uppdrag runt om i Europa. Under renässansen framträder Lucas Cranach den äldre, Hans Holbein d.y., Albrecht Dürer och Matthias Grünewald. Barocken introducerades sent på grund av härjningar under trettioåriga kriget och blomstrade mest i arkitekturen. Bland romantikens konstnärer finns Caspar David Friedrich, Philipp Otto Runge och Arnold Böcklin. Impressionismens största namn i Tyskland är Max Liebermann. I början av 1900-talet bildades två mycket framträdande expressionistiska grupper i Tyskland: Brücke och Der Blaue Reiter. En av de största kvinnliga konstnärerna vid den här tiden var Käthe Kollwitz. Mellankrigsåren under 1900-talet var skådeplatsen för djärva experiment, med personligheter som Georg Grosz och dadaisten Max Ernst. Under det tredje riket uppmuntrade den statliga konstbyråkratin en mycket konservativ, snarast nyklassicistisk/nyromantisk stil med monumentala inslag. Alltför modernistisk eller avantgardistisk konst klassades som entartete Kunst och yrkesförbud utdelades. Konstlivet återhämtade sig dock igen och under 1900-talets andra hälft kom framträdande namn som Joseph Beuys, A. R. Penck, Wolf Vostell, Gerhard Richter, Sigmar Polke, Anselm Kiefer, Georg Baselitz och Rosemarie Trockel. En av 1900-talets mest betydande fotografer var August Sander som, liksom Albert Renger-Patzsch, brukar tillskrivas konstriktningen die Neue Sachlichkeit, den Nya sakligheten. Bland senare fotografer kan nämnas Bernd och Hilla Becher, Andreas Gursky, Wolfgang Tillmans och Candida Höfer. documenta, en av världens största och mest betydelsefulla samtidskonstutställningar, hålls vart femte år i Kassel, senast 2012 som dOCUMENTA (13). Näst största samtidskonstutställningen i Tyskland är Berlinbiennalen, som äger rum i Berlin vartannat år, vid jämna årtal. Litteratur miniatyr|160px|höger|''Der moderne Buchdruck'' (sv: Den moderna boktryckar-konsten), [[Walk of Ideas, 2006]] Några av de mest kända tyska författarna är Friedrich Schiller, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Heinrich von Kleist, Joseph von Eichendorff, E.T.A. Hoffmann, Erich Maria Remarque och dramatikern Bertolt Brecht. Tyska författare som har fått Nobelpriset i litteratur inkluderar Gerhart Hauptmann, Thomas Mann, Hermann Hesse, Nelly Sachs, Heinrich Böll, Günter Grass och Herta Müller. Bland kända nutida författare kan också nämnas bl.a. Thomas Brussig, Dietmar Dath, Wladimir Kaminer, Daniel Kehlmann, Martin Mosebach, Ulrich Peltzer, Rafik Schami, Bernhard Schlink, Ingo Schulze, Uwe Tellkamp, Uwe Timm och Juli Zeh. Sedan knappt 30 år tillbaka har det tillkommit allt fler litteraturhus (ty: Literaturhaus) i Tyskland. De drivs i regel av icke-kommersiella föreningar och bedriver en mångfald av aktiviteter kring litteratur, som Lesungen (författare läser ur och samtalar om böcker inför publik), föredrag, utställningar, fortbildningsseminarier o.dyl. Några litteraturhus har även bokhandel, bibliotek och café. Som förebild för denna trend brukar anges Literaturhaus Berlin, grundat 1986. På den tyska bokmarknaden finns idag runt 2 200 aktiva bokförlag. Varje höst hålls Bokmässan i Frankfurt, som är världens största i sitt slag. Näst störst i Tyskland är Bokmässan i Leipzig, som hålls varje vår. Musik Många av den klassiska musikens mest kända kompositörer genom historien har kommit från Tyskland. Till detta kommer det rika ömsesidiga utbytet med den österrikiska musiken – det tysktalande områdets varierande gränser gör det närmast till en anakronism att separera ut österrikisk musik ur vad som under lång tid var en gemensam musiktradition, där till exempel konfessionella gränser spelade en nog så viktig roll. Under barocken verkade Johann Sebastian Bach (1685–1750), den kanske mest kände barockkompositören av alla. Även Ludwig van Beethoven (1770–1827), som verkade under den klassicistiska perioden, tillhör den klassiska musikens absolut största. Utveckling av orkestermusik och framför allt symfoniformen är Tysklands största bidrag till musikhistorien. Under senromantiken påbörjades en stark rörelse mot att utveckla tysk opera vilket kulminerade i Richard Wagner och Richard Strauss verk. Andra betydelsefulla kompositörer var bland andra Georg Friedrich Händel, Johannes Brahms, den ungerskfödde Franz Liszt, Felix Mendelssohn, Robert Schumann, Max Reger, Paul Hindemith, Carl Orff och Kurt Weill. Bland senare tiders tonsättare märks Karlheinz Stockhausen. Stockhausen var en av pionjärerna inom modern elektronisk och elektroakustisk konstmusik och har för detta fått Polarpriset. Den tyska musiken är ofta förknippad med schlager där Tyskland har varit ett av de ledande länderna. Schlagern hade sin storhetstid fram till 1970-talet med artister som Peter Maffay och Rex Gildo men även utländska artister, däribland Udo Jürgens, Siw Malmkvist, Wenche Myhre och Gitte Hænning. Tyskland har vunnit Eurovision Song Contest två gånger: 1982 med Ein bisschen Frieden med Nicole och 2010 med Satellite framförd av Lena Meyer-Landrut. Tysk musik har också blivit känd för "synthmusik" och olika former av industrirock. Under 1970-talet blev Düsseldorf-baserade Kraftwerk stilbildande inom elektronisk musik där de intar en särställning. Deras ofta minimalistiska verk har inspirerat oräkneliga andra kompositörer, inklusive konstmusiker. Neu! var ett annat band inom den elektroniska musiken som var nyskapande. En annan känd musikgrupp under 1970-talet med en helt annan musikalisk inriktning var discogruppen Boney M. Bredvid den kommersiella musiken fanns vissångare som Wolf Biermann och Reinhard Mey. Inom den politiska rocken under 70-talet, var det anarkistiska bandet Ton Steine Scherben tongivande, och deras sångare Rio Reiser uppnådde kultstatus. Nina Hagen profilerade sig som punkdrottning. Under 1980-talet blev Scorpions det dåvarande Västtysklands bidrag till arenarocken. Samtidigt producerade Alphaville en mer hitsorienterad synthdominerad musik med hitlåtar som ("Forever Young, Big in Japan"). Popgruppen Modern Talking – som bestod av duon Thomas Anders och Dieter Bohlen – var Tysklands största musikexport genom tiderna. Bohlen har de senaste åren gjort sig ett namn som jurymedlem i showen "Deutschland sucht den Superstar", det vill säga den tyska versionen av "American Idol". I TV blev Musikladen under 1970-talet ett begrepp och det finns idag även en tysk version av BBC:s Top of the Pops. TV-musikkanaler i Tyskland inkluderar det tyska MTV och Viva. miniatyr|vänster|Musikgruppen Kraftwerk uppträder. Ett annat viktigt band från Tyskland är Einstürzende Neubauten, vilka har gjort experimentell musik sedan 1980 och existerar än idag. Den tunga industrirocken har sin främsta företrädare i det egensinniga bandet Rammstein. Schranz, en hårdare och mer repetitiv variant av techno utvecklades av tyska discjockeyer i mitten på 1990-talet. Kända inom genren är bland andra Chris Liebing, Sven Väth och Thomas Krome. Kända tyska band inom heavy metal, inklusive power metal, är Blind Guardian, Edguy, Freedom Call, Gamma Ray, Helloween, Kreator, Primal Fear och Sodom. Tyska hiphop/rap artister och grupper inkluderar Bushido, Fler, Kitty Kat, Die Fantastischen Vier, Sido och Fettes Brot. På senare år har eurodiscon liksom schlagern ofta kopplats samman med Tyskland med artister som Blümchen och Scooter. Bland Tysklands mest kända musikgrupper i dagsläget är Tokio Hotel som är populära bland både europeiska, asiatiska, japanska och amerikanska ungdomar. De gjorde sig kända år 2001. Bland dagens tyska band och artister kan även nämnas Lacrimosa, Die Ärzte, Die Toten Hosen, LaFee, Cinema Bizarre, Nevada Tan och Xavier Naidoo. Också reggae har blivit populärt i Tyskland med band som Culcha Candela och Seeed. Lou Bega är också en tysk artist som slog igenom med hiten Mambo nr. 5 Några tyska jazzmusiker är Klaus Doldinger, Albert Mangelsdorff, Peter Brötzmann, Till Brönner, Theo Jörgensmann, Eberhard Weber och Roger Cicero. Film och teater miniatyr|[[Filmfestivalen i Berlin|Berlinale.]] Tyskland var en av de länder där filmen tidigt utvecklades och Berlin blev centrum för den tyska filmen under det tidiga 1900-talet. Tysk film hade under 1920- och 1930-talet en första storhetstid med filmer som Metropolis och Der blaue Engel. Regissörerna hette bland annat Fritz Lang, F.W. Murnau och Josef von Sternberg. Ufa var Tysklands stora filmindustri innan Andra världskriget. Under det tredje riket flydde många av de stora inom filmen till USA; förutom regissörer även flera kända skådespelare som till exempel Marlene Dietrich. Naziregimen och propagandaministern Joseph Goebbels tog kontroll över filmindustrin och gjorde en rad ideologiska propagandafilmer, till exempel Viljans triumf av Leni Riefenstahl. Efter andra världskriget skulle det dröja till 1960-talet innan tysk film åter fick ett uppsving, i och med den nya tyska vågen med nyskapande regissörer som Alexander Kluge, Volker Schlöndorff, Werner Herzog, Rainer Werner Fassbinder och Hans-Jürgen Syberberg. Dramatikern Bertolt Brechts verk – bland annat Tolvskillingsoperan – har spelats över hela världen. Efter kriget verkade Brecht i Östberlin. Arkitektur miniatyr|[[Neuschwanstein.]] Köket miniatyr|Bratwurst. Några tyska regioner har egna mattraditioner, till exempel Hessen, Bayern, Thüringen, Westfalen, Niedersachsen, Schleswig-Holstein, Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, Sachsen-Anhalt och många fler. Det tyska köket utgår oftast från kött – framför allt fläsk, nötkött och kyckling. Det finns ett stort utbud av korv och andra charkvaror. Där finns flera traditionella maträtter från olika tyska landskap. Kallskuret är vanligt som lunchrätt eller som tilltugg till öl eller vin. Vanliga tillbehör är bröd och potatis. Grönsaker förekommer ofta i stuvningar och soppor. En mycket populär modern innovation inom det tyska gatuköket är currywurst - en korv som serveras med ketchup, tomatsås och currypulver. Det tyska köket har sedan medeltiden haft stort inflytande på bland annat det svenska köket. Sport mot Schalke i Bundesliga]] Friedrich Ludwig Jahn var en tidig utvecklare av den moderna gymnastiken i början av 1800-talet. Under 1890-talet började fotbollen bli en populär idrott och har idag en särställning även om Tyskland har en stor bredd av olika idrotter. Tysklands herrlandslag i fotboll har blivit världsmästare i fotboll fyra gånger och europamästare tre gånger. Den högsta fotbollsligan är Bundesliga. Friidrott har en lång tradition i Tyskland och man har haft återkommande framgångar i stora mästerskap. Kända friidrottare är bland annat Heike Drechsler. Precis som i Sverige var tennis under 1980- och 1990-talet en populär sport i Tyskland med världsspelarna Boris Becker och Steffi Graf i spetsen. Västtyskland vann även Davis Cup. Tyskland placerar sig återkommande i toppen av medaljligan i de olympiska spelen. De har tagit lagguld inom ridsporten (hoppning) både 2000 och 2004. Tyskarna dominerar också världsrankningen, och ligger ständigt i topp. Man ser Tyskland som världens ledande hästnation både inom tävling och uppfödning. Tysklands olympiska kommitté heter DOSB – Deutscher Olympischer Sportbund. Tyskland har flera gånger varit värd för olika mästerskap bland de största kan nämnas olympiska sommarspelen i Berlin 1936 och München 1972, VM i fotboll 1974 och VM i friidrott 1993. 2006 spelades VM i fotboll i Tyskland, där de tog brons. Se även Tysklands herrlandslag i fotboll. Kända tyska idrottare miniatyr|stående|160px|[[Magdalena Neuner.]] * Boxning – Max Schmeling, Henry Maske * Cykel – Jan Ullrich * Fotboll – Franz Beckenbauer, Oliver Kahn, Mesut Özil, Lukas Podolski, Timo Hildebrand, Michael Ballack, Miroslav Klose, Jens Lehmann, Gerd Müller, Jürgen Klinsmann, Per Mertesacker, Mario Gomez, Marco Reus, Mats Hummels, Mario Götze, Manuel Neuer, Bastian Schweinsteiger, Thomas Müller, Toni Kroos * Friidrott – Heike Drechsler, * Ishockey – Olaf Kölzig, Marco Sturm, Jochen Hecht, Uwe Krupp * Kanot – Birgit Fischer * Formel 1 – Michael Schumacher, Sebastian Vettel * Tennis – Steffi Graf, Boris Becker, Tommy Haas * Konståkning – Katarina Witt * Basket – Dirk Nowitzki * Handboll – Stefan Kretzschmar * Skidskytte – Sven Fischer, Kati Wilhelm, Magdalena Neuner Massmedier Tysk press består av såväl välrenommerade dagstidningar och magasin som beryktad kvällspress, så kallade boulevardtidningar. Efter kriget skapade Axel Springer ett mediaimperium som dominerat tysk press. Axel Springer Verlag ger bland annat ut Bild (tidigare Bild-Zeitung). Bland de internationellt välrenommerade märks Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung (FAZ) och Süddeutsche Zeitung (SZ). Televisionen utvecklades olika i Öst- och Västtyskland. Den östtyska television startade 1952 med Deutscher Fernsehfunk. I Väst började den första tyska kanalen sändas av ARD, ett nätverk av regionala radiostationer, under decenniet. 1963 startade Västtysklands andra kanal Zweites Deutsches Fernsehen (ZDF). Senare etablerades en tredje regional kanal i Västtyskland. I och med landets återförenande integrerades Östtysklands tv-organisation i ARD som regionala stationer. Den offentliga televisionen finansieras av reklam och licensavgifter. Sedan 1980-talet har privata kanaler börjat sända, med RTL och Sat1 bland de äldsta. Under 1990-talet ökade antalet kanaler ytterligare med bland annat Premiere. ARD och ZDF har svarat med att starta nya kanaler, såsom Arte och Phoenix. Berlin var först i Europa att gå över till digital marksänd TV i december 2003 och övergången sker region för region. Exempel på regionala rundradiostationer: * Westdeutscher Rundfunk (WDR) * Bayerischer Rundfunk (BR) * Norddeutscher Rundfunk (NDR) Internationella rankningar Se även * Projekt Tyskland * Portal:Tyskland * De nordiska ambassaderna i Berlin * Tysklands ambassad i Stockholm Referenser Externa länkar * Facts about Germany Tyska utrikesdepartementets fakta om Tyskland * www.deutschland.de - en multimedial, flerspråkig portal om Tyskland Kategori:Europas länder Kategori:Europeiska unionens medlemsstater Kategori:Tyskland Kategori:Wikipedia:Basartiklar